crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin
Penguins have appeared as enemies many times in the Crash Bandicoot series. They have appeared in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Team Racing, Crash Bash, Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Twinsanity and Crash Tag Team Racing. Penguins in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back will generally walk left and right one time, spin, and repeat. These penguins can be defeated by a general side attack when they aren't spinning. They can also be jumped on at any time. Rarely, penguins will slide down hills facing the character, similar to seals in the forward-moving areas of the snow-themed levels. In Crash Twinsanity, the penguins' movements reflect their personalities. When surfing on Cortex, penguins act as a background, never catching the player, but just filling in for the story. In Cortex's Icy Lab, however, when Crash walks close enough to a penguin, they will launch themselves at him in a straight line or into the air and blow up. In The Wrath of Cortex, the Penguins' form is much like the Crash 2 Penguins, appearing in the snow levels, but they waddle to one wall, turn around and spin to the other, and it will constantly do this until it is defeated. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back They are minor enemies in the snow/ice levels (Snow Go, Snow Biz and Cold Hard Crash). Here, they are one of three typical snow enemies, including porcupines and seals. Some penguins will walk back and forth, spin, get dizzy, and repeat the process. Others will slide down at Crash while walking forward. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex They appear in the levels: Arctic Antics, Eskimo Roll and Avalanche. They have the same role as the ones in Crash Bandicoot 2; walk back and forth, spin, and repeat the process. In the level Eskimo Roll, Crash can run over them with the atlasphere. Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage They would have appeared as enemies in Arctic Cliffs, spinning and stopping like peguins did in the previous games. Crash Twinsanity Their largest role might be in Crash Twinsanity. In one cutscene, they confront Cortex about their pay, saying that a check had bounced. Cortex tries to calm them down by offering them a fish, but this only suceeds in making them angrier. Suddenly, the fish in Cortex's hand is replaced with his ray gun, which he uses to shoot the one he was talking to. This causes the other penguins to fly off in fear. They may have betrayed Cortex because of this (probably why they attack Crash and Cortex). They appear again chasing both Crash Bandicoot and Cortex during Slip Slide Icecapades. To defeat the penguins, Cortex can shoot them with his ray gun, or Crash can spin them. There are a lot of them in the Ice Climb level. They have jet packs that they can use to slide after Crash and Cortex (in the Humiliskate levels), charge at Crash, or fly in the air and try to dive-bomb Crash. These attacks are very easy to dodge. They are also seen in Classroom Chaos inside some of the glass boxes along with other enemies. Crash Tag Team Racing :Main article: Ninja Penguin Crash Tag Team Racing, unlike other games, have their own kind of penguin, known as Ninja Penguins. The Bowling minigames also feature penguin bowling pins. Penta Penguin :Main article: Penta Penguin Penta Penguin, the only penguin so far in the games to be named, appeared as a hidden character in Crash Team Racing ''and its ''Nitro-Fueled remake (via a code only). But originally first appeared in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken, as well as referenced in a Trophy Achievement titled "Penta's Revenge" in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remake of the third game after defeating Dingodile. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Penta Penguin.png|A Penguin in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. penguinspin.png|A penguin spinning in Cortex Strikes Back. Penta_Penguin_CB2.png|A Penguin in Cortex Strikes Back. Penguin.png|A Penguin in Cortex Strikes Back. Penguin Snow Go.jpg|A penguin walking around in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Penguin.png|A Penguin in Cortex Strikes Back. Penta Penguin 2.jpg|A Penguin in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Penta Penguin.png|A Penguin in Crash Bash. penguinWOC.png|A Penguin in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Crash Bandicoot Purple Ripto's Rampage Penguin.png|Penguin sprite from Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. penguinTCG.png|The Penguin's trading game card in Crash Purple. Fish.jpg|A penguin not being persuaded by Cortex's offer of fish. Oh oh.jpg|The penguins chasing Crash and Cortex down the mountain. Crash Tag Team Racing Rocket Penguin.png|A Rocket Penguin in Crash Tag Team Racing. Green Gem 6-A.png|''Crash Twinsanity'' Concept Art. Icecapades concept art.jpg|Concept art of Penguins in the Slip Slide Icecapades level of Crash Twinsanity. Trivia *The penguins in The Wrath of Cortex bear resemblance to macaroni penguins, whilst the penguins in Cortex Strikes Back resemble little penguins. **Little penguins - like many other animals featured in the series - can be found in Tasmania. *The penguins may be seen in Crash of the Titans in their torpedo pack in one of the Doctor N. Gin episodes. *To unlock Penta Penguin in CTR, hold L1 and R1 and then type down, right, triangle, down, left, triangle, up. *In the PAL version of CTR, Penta is just as fast as Oxide, while in the North American versions of the game, his racing stats equal that of Polar and Pura. *In The Wrath of Cortex, the sound the penguin makes when it spins sounds exactly like Crash's spin. it:Pinguino Category:Enemies Category:Creatures Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled